Movement Speed
Movement speed (often shortened as MS) is a hero stat that represents the rate at which a hero travels across a map. One movement speed point translates to one game distance unit traveled per second (as a frame of reference, X hero diameter is 100 units). For example, a champion with 300 movement speed will be able to walk three X heroes in one second. This base movement speed can be increased by flat bonuses and percentage bonuses and reduced by slows. These effects can come from items, hero abilities, summoner spells, talents and environmental buffs. Calculations A hero's movement speed is given by the following formula: 1.Total Flat Movement *Movement Speed + Flat Movement Bonus +...+ Flat Movement Bonus 2.Total Percentage Movement Bonus *Percentage Movement Bonus + Percentage Movement Bonus +...+ Percentage Movement Bonus 3.Total Percentage Slow *Percentage Slow + Percentage Slow +...+ Percentage Slow 4.Final Movement Speed *Flat Movement Speed + Percentage Movement Bonus) - (Total Percentage Percentage Slow)% Notes: * When final movement speed is greater than 415, there are one soft cap applied. * When final movement speed is greater than 490, there are two soft caps applied. * Final movement speed cannot go below the cap of 114. Example *Sources: **Sinon has 285 base movement speed and she enters Eternal Battlefield. **Sinon chooses Tempest (狂飙) from Offensive Talent that grants 3% Bonus Movement Speed. **Sinon equips Wind Shedding Wing (Eternal Battlefield) that grants 70 Bonus Movement Speed. **Sinon equips Level 2 Movement Speed Gem that grants 2% Bonus Movement Speed. **Sinon equips Ethereal Cloak that grants 10% Bonus Movement Speed. **Sinon equips Lävatein (Eternal Battlefield) that grants 8% Bonus Movement Speed. **Sinon actives Hecate R and switches to Sniping Mode that reduces her Movement Speed by 40%. *Final Calculation: **Total Flat Movement Speed = + 70 = 355 **Total Percentage Movement Bonus = 3% + 2% + 10% + 8% = 23% **Total Percentage Slow = 40% **Final Movement Speed = 355 + - 40% = 355 - 17% = 294.65 **In game, the number will be shown as: 295 Movement speed caps When the raw movement speed is greater than 415, there are two soft caps applied: * The raw speed between 415 and 490 gets multiplied by 80%. * The raw speed over 490 gets multiplied by 50%. The two ranges have their reductions applied at the same time before being added back together. :As an example, if the calculated raw speed is 600 before soft caps kick in, it is reduced to (600 − 490) × 0.5 + (490 − 415) × 0.8 + 415 = 530, which means an 11.7% reduction of the original movement speed. Example *Sources: **Yisha has 300 base movement speed and she enters Eternal Battlefield. **Yisha gains 3% Bonus Movement Speed on Tempest (狂飙) from Offensive Talent. **Yisha equips Wind Shedding Wing (Eternal Battlefield) that grants 70 Bonus Movement Speed. **Yisha equips Level 2 Movement Speed Gem that grants 2% Bonus Movement Speed. **Yisha equips Ethereal Cloak that grants 10% Bonus Movement Speed. **Yisha equips Lævateinn (Eternal Battlefield) that grants 8 Bonus Movement Speed. **Yisha throws her sword by using Sword of Judgement Q and grants 15% Bonus Movement Speed. **Yisha calls her sword back by using Call of Judgement Q and grants 15% Bonus Movement Speed. *Final Calculation: **Total Flat Movement Speed = + 70 = 370 **Total Percentage Movement Bonus = 3% + 2% + 10% + 8% + 15% + 15% = 53% **Final Movement Speed = 370 + 53% = 566.1 **With movement speed caps, it is reduced to (566.1 - 490) x 0.5 + (490 - 415) x 0.8 + 415 = 513.05 **In game, the number will be shown as: 513 Category:Mechanic